The Legend Of The Lucky 13
by Disneylover4eva
Summary: When a new villain threatens the Disney Universe and targets the Disney princesses by casting a spell transporting their young daughters to 21st century earth with no memories of their parents or their past, it is up to these 13 now teenagers to team up and defeat the evil force separating them from their true family. Can they uphold the prophecy and finally discover the truth?


**The Legend Of The Lucky 13**

**Introduction to the characters **

Snow White and Ferdinand- Olivia

Cinderella and charming- Juliet

Aurora and Philip- Sophia

Ariel and Eric- Melody

Belle and Adam- Danielle

Jasmine and Aladdin- Rena

Mulan and Shang- Lilly

Pocahontas and John Ralph- Dakota

Tiana and Naveen- Kayla

Rapunzel and Eugene- Annabel

Merida and Calan (black hair grey eyes) - Elise

Anna and Kristoff- Kacie

Elsa and Robert(brown hair brown eyes)- Avery

Zafrina: she is the main antagonist aka the villain. She loathes the Disney princesses and how they were chosen to have a happily ever after. Every time a new princess is crowed in the Disney universe, it expands the boiling hatred that dwells inside of her heart. She can't live with this pain anymore so she decides to cast a spell that can only be enacted on a solar eclipse to take away each of the princesses' children. She sends the Disney daughters away with no memory of their parents or past to the harshest most agonizing place known to man

Earth.

Can these royals survive the hard knock life here on earth during the 21st century?

And what happens when they are all summoned to Disneyworld and meet each other for the first time in forever? Will they finally figure out the prophecy that calls for all of them to team up and fight this evil cast upon them or will this new friendship case the gang to crumble under pressure?

Olivia (Liv): daughter of Snow White and Prince Ferdinand. She has long black wavy hair and brown eyes and is 14 years old. She Loves nature and baking. She is quiet and shy. Living in Arizona.

Juliet: daughter of Cinderella and Prince Charming. She has shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes she is 15 years old. She Loves to dance and anything that involves fashion. She is sassy and is always speaking her mind. Living in Michigan.

Sophia (Soph): daughter of Aurora and Prince Philip. She has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes she is 13 years old. She loves to sing and doing charity work. She is kind and down to earth. Living in Washington.

Melody (Mel): daughter of Ariel and Eric. She has long black hair blue eyes and is 17 years old. She loves the ocean, playing the piano and singing. She is caring, adventurous, kind and fun loving. Living in California.

Danielle (Danny): daughter of Belle and Adam. She has long curly chestnut brown hair. She is 16 years old. She loves reading, sports and school. She is funny, smart, thoughtful, cautious and very sarcastic. Living in Wisconsin.

Rena: daughter of Jasmine and Aladdin. She has long black hair and brown eyes. She is 15 years old. She loves adventure and is always up for any competition. She takes after her father and is very independent and free spirited. Living in Nebraska.

Lilly: daughter of Mulan and Shang. She has short black hair and brown eyes she is 14 years old. She loves sports especially karate. She is a strong confident girl and is very mature for her age. Living in New York.

Dakota: daughter of Pocahontas and John Ralph. She has light brown hair and brown eyes. She is 15 years old. She loves nature and isn't afraid to freely express herself or stand up for what's right even when many people are against her. Living in Virginia.

Kayla: daughter or Tiana and Naveen. She has short ear length black hair and brown eyes she is 16 years old. She is a dreamer, hard worker, extremely intelligent and creative. She loves music, dance, and excelling in school. Living in Louisiana (New Orleans).

Annabel: daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene. She has straight long brown hair and big brown eyes. She is 13 years old. She loves art, music and making sure she looks good 24/7. She is kind, funny, outgoing, and very social. Living in Florida.

Elise: daughter of Merida and Calan. She has long wavy red hair and green eyes. She is 14 years old. She loves horses and traveling because she is up for anything that is thrown her way. She is independent, adventurous, and a free thinker. Living in Ohio.

Kacie: daughter of Anna and Kristoff. She has medium length straight blonde hair and green eyes. She is 13 years old. She loves food and is really clumsy. She is a social butterfly and is always up to making new friends. She loves her family and friends to the ends of the earth. Living in Minnesota.

Avery: daughter of Elsa and Robert. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes ( like Elsa's mother) and is 14 years old. She keeps to herself and enjoys time alone thinking and dreaming of far off places. She is very independent and not effected by the others who call her names and pick on her. She longs to break out of her shell but is afraid of change. Living in Alaska.


End file.
